


Lies

by Ferith12



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: The trick is to roll with it, to smile.  Oh yes, this is all part of my clever plan.  Didn't you know?





	Lies

Loki is a liar.

There are many things in life which he intends.  There are many more which he does not.  

The trick is to roll with it, to smile.  Oh yes, this is all part of my clever plan.  Didn't you know?

Loki is clever, and he does plan, but however clever his plans are, things never quite... work out.

So he falls and he falls and he screams as he's falling, but when he reaches the ground he brushes himself off, takes stock.  Oh yes, I fell for a  _reason._   You heard me scream?  Of course you did, I'm a terribly good actor.

So.  Loki never intended to fake his death.  He hadn't intended to die either.  But as far as Loki knew, his intention of not dying failed rather finally.

Except that he lived.   Loki woke up in terrible pain in a bleak wasteland, presumed dead and free.

Well then.  

He took a moment t breathe, to compose himself, to ascertain that he probably wasn't going to die for real in the next few seconds, despite the fact that he  _hurt everywhere._

He stood up, brushed himself off, shapeshifted into some random person.  (he thought it might be one of Thor's first girlfriends, but he couldn't remember for certain.) 

He didn't intend to usurp the throne.  He only returned to Asgard because, well it was for no reason really, just a whim.  (His mother was dead, she was _dead,_ and he was fairly certain he was still in shock over that, and he must have been lying there for a long time and the world didn't seem to have ended so they must have really won, but Thor hadn't come back for his body, Thor  _hadn't come back_ , and of course he would have come back for him, but why would he come back for Loki, Thor was fine, of course he was, if he didn't come back it was only because Loki's body was was only so much refuse better left behind, Loki knew that already, but he had to check, he had to be sure that what was left of his family was alright.)

 Odin was... old.

Odin was a liar, as surely as Loki is.  More so, perhaps, because hardly anyone suspects him of it.  Odin was a liar, this Loki has known for as long as he can remember.  So, though Odin had always been old, Loki had never truly believed it.  Odin was the Allfather, pompous, powerful.  Odin was like Thor: indestructible.

Now though, Odin was really, truly old.  Frail.  Mother was  _dead_.

It was none of his concern, of course.  Loki would wander the galaxies, free, staying out of trouble and creating it on his own terms.  Except. Odin had never been the most rational of leaders, and when he was lost, broken, without Frigga, least so.  Except Asgard had the tesseract and Thanos...

Well.

Loki had planned it all from the beginning, of course.  Had faked his death and taken the throne.  It had always been about the throne, of course it had.

He left Odin on Midgard.  The world had done Thor some good, by all accounts.  He doubted it would have a similar effect on Odin.  There was a sort of poetry to it, a symerty.   The narrative returning at last to where it began.  (He tried not to think about the fact that this implied an ending.)

 


End file.
